Recuerdos de un amor verdadero
by AmayaGina2803
Summary: El reino de Averno esta en su máximo esplendor, el rey Hades pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad, pero hay un problema, para ser reconocido como rey frente a los otros reinos deberá casarse. Sin embargo el solo desea gobernar su reino a su manera y demostrarles a los anticuados de sus superiores que a veces los cambios son buenos. Lo logrará? O sucumbirá al deseo de los demás?
1. Prologo

Prologo

 _nota: Muchos de los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen, son obra de su creador, Masami Kurumada. Yo solo los utilizo para hacerlos sufrir un rato jejejeje. ..._

Hace tantos años que mis manos no sentían la hermosa delicadeza de una hoja de papel, tantos años encerrado en aquel infierno.

La razón por la cual mantendré mi nombre en anonimato es el simple hecho de el placer de lo desconocido, siempre me gustó el misterio.

En esta ocasión, les contare una hermosa historia de amor, sé que para algunos tal vez sea aburrido, pero les pido que le den una oportunidad, pues os dejara sorprendidos.

A mediados del siglo XX, en una reino muy lejano y desconocido por muchos, vivía un noble y justo rey llamado Hades. Su reino era llamado el Averno pues se rumoraba que este era un infierno escondido en lo más profundo de la tierra, sin embargo. Los habitantes de aquel lugar de tan mala fama no pensaban igual, ellos sostenían que aquel era un lugar hermoso y lleno de paz. Se alegraban de él buen rey con el que contaban.

El Averno se encontraba preparándose para una gran celebración pues se acercaba el cumpleaños número diecinueve del rey Hades…

\- Pero mi rey, es importante que consiga una bella doncella para su compromiso, pues si no lo hace, la corona le será quitada.

\- Lune, ya te he dicho que no tengo interés en casarme y pase lo que pase, no dejare que me quiten la corona

\- Sin discusiones mi señor, es importantes que despose a una dama pronto… si quiere mantener el nombre de su padre en la realeza… siga mi consejo.

Hades se encontraba más que molesto, él sabía lo que quería, quería que su padre, donde quiera que se encontrara, estuviera orgulloso de él.

Hades toda su vida se había enfocado en hacer lo que le pedían, las artes marciales, esgrima, las clases de idiomas, escritura, etc.

Pero ahora que finalmente seria mayor de edad, había decidido vivir la vida a su manera, ser libre…

Pero ahora le decían que debía casarse con cualquiera chica, sin conocerla, tan solo importaban las apariencias. ¿De qué servía casarse con una persona si no era por amor? Vivirían toda su vida sin quererse, infelices…

Por más que se negó y dijo que no lo haría, dos días después emprendió el viaje a el reino del cielo. En aquel lugar, se realizaría un baile en honor a la princesa Sofía, que tena unos 15 años de edad.

Cuando llego, procuro mantenerse alejado de toda persona en el baile, Muy mala forma de conseguir una prometida.

\- ¿Qué hace tan lindo muchacho solo por aquí? – Le hablo una chica tan bella como su sonrisa, ojos tan hermosos como el cielo estrellado en un lindo amanecer.

\- … - Hades no dijo nada, se quedó perdido en la hermosa sonrisa de la chica.

\- ¿Sabes hablar? - Le pregunto nuevamente con una sonrisa.

\- Si, lo siento, mi nombre es Hades.

\- Woah, como el príncipe? Me llamo Vanessa, encantada de conocerte.

\- De hecho, es un rey y si, como el… - A Hades le pareció gracioso que aquella joven no supiera quien era el, pero de alguna manera se sentía más cómodo así.

Hades invito a bailar a Vanessa, bailaron toda la noche, riendo mientras charlaban. Entonces Vanessa invito a Hades a ir al jardín del castillo.

El acepto…

\- ¿Y bien Hades, o debería decir "rey Hades"? ¿Cuál es tu relación con la princesa?

\- ¿Lo sabias? - Pregunto Hades con una sonrisa- Ninguna en especial, solo conocidos. ¿Tu?

\- Es mi mejor amiga. Si no eres alguien cercano a ella. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a buscar algo…

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Eso ya no importa

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya lo he encontrado – Dicho esto, la beso…

Continuara…

Nota: Esta es mi primera historia, realmente espero que les agrade.

Besos y Abrazos!


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

"Malos entendidos?"

Todo estaba decidido, Hades y Vanessa se casarían en una semana. Las preparaciones para la boda estaban en camino, todos los sirvientes se encontraban muy ajetreados, pero lo hacían con alegría pues finalmente su rey podría ejercer su derecho correctamente, sin ser juzgado o molestado.

Hades estaba totalmente cautivado y encantado con su prometida, ella era la persona perfecta, pero había un pequeño detalle sin resolver aun, su familia no lo sabía. Y justo por ese motivo ellos se encontraban en camino para que Hades conociera a su familia. Hades pediría su mano y se ganaría el respeto y cariño de esa familia.

\- Amor, es importante que sepas algo antes de que lleguemos…

\- ¿Algo más? ¿Además de que tu padre me cortara la cabeza?

\- Mi hermano…

\- ¿Tienes un hermano? ¿¡Eso quiere decir que tendré que enfrentarme ante dos bestias a las que no podre matar!?

\- Hades! Tendrás que enfrentarlo, pero no de esa forma, él es una persona muy pacifista, será una batalla diplomática en la que tendrás que demostrarle por qué eres un buen partido para mí.

\- … …. Y …. ¿Es muy importante que el acepte?

\- Si

\- Ya te perdí…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Soy PESIMO para usar palabras

\- Claro que no

\- Amor, se lo que te digo, siempre es Shaka quien se encarga de las relaciones diplomáticas.

\- Con tus palabras me cautivaste… y lo harás con ellos también, confío en ti- le dedico una bella sonrisa.

Llegaron a su destino, fueron recibidos con fuertes gritos de alegría y aplausos. El momento de la verdad por fin llego cuando el momento de encontrarse con la familia de la novia llego.

\- ¿Quién eres y que has venido a hacer? ¿Con mi hija? – Se escuchó una voz llena de poder y furia

\- De la impresión, Hades dio un paso hacia atrás - … Mi nombre es Hades, Rey de Averno y he venido aquí a pedir la mano de su hija.

\- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡NO ERES BIENVENIDO, HIJO DEL DEMONIO!

\- ¡Padre! ¡Por que le hablas de esa manera? ¡Es mi prometido! ¡No tienes derecho!

La sorpresa de Hades era inexplicable, mientras trataba de entender la reacción de aquel hombre, la razón por la cual lo había llamado de esa manera; Hades pudo ver como al fondo del lugar había un joven de cabellos verdes riendo ante tal situación. Por algún motivo… este joven le llamo la atención, su mirada, su hermosa sonrisa…

Vanessa y su madre llevaron a su papa a la habitación para que este pudiera relajarse y darle la oportunidad a Hades de explicarse, mientras tanto aquel joven era el encargado de entretener a Hades.

\- El joven se arrodillo – Rey Hades, mi nombre es Shun, príncipe del reino Natura y estaré encantado de servirle en lo que desee…

CONTINUARA….


End file.
